valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Ragnaid
Ragnaid is the name given to battlefield first aid devices made from refined Ragnite. Information Ragnaid is provided to infantry in sealed, single-use canisters operated by twisting a knob at their base; this initiates some form of reaction in the Ragnite, which glows brilliantly, the energy ultimately consuming the entire canister. Ragnaid is equipped as a weapon, and can be used an unlimited number of times; using Ragnaid counts as that unit's weapon use for the current CP. "Aiming" Ragnaid uses a standard crosshair without an aiming circle; pointing at a nearby unit will heal that unit if they are in range (indicated by the crosshair turning blue), while pointing at nothing will heal the unit being controlled. Ragnaid can be used at range; the range is short, but the ability is valuable and can be life-saving. For example, a unit with low HP currently exposed to interception fire can be healed by another unit from nearby cover, letting them survive getting to cover themselves. The only units which cannot be healed with Ragnaid are Tanks; their equivalent is the Engineer Tool. Ragnaid in Valkyria Chronicles All units except Tanks and Engineers carry Small Ragnaid Canisters; Engineers instead carry more potent Large Ragnaid Canisters, allowing them to replenish most of even a high-level unit's health. A regular Ragnaid heals 100 HP, while a large Ragnaid heals 250 HP. Medic seems to carry an even larger Ragnaid-like device, though it's not clear if it is used the same way. Imperial units, like their Gallian counterparts, also carry Ragnaid, but rarely use it, and whenever they do, it's to heal themselves and never a fellow Imperial. The only player controllable characters in Valkyria Chronicles who do not list Ragnaid in their equipment are Zaka, since unlike Welkin he is never an infantry unit, and Selvaria Bles in the Behind Her Blue Flame DLC, since the blue glow reminds her of the research lab where she was experimented on, thus she has a dislike of Ragnaid. Ragnaid in Valkyria Chronicles 2 In Valkyria Chronicles 2, there are multiple variations on the common Ragnaid capsule. *'Ragnaid' - The common one issued to standard troops, which roughly heals 50HP. The rebels standard issue ragnaid heals about 100HP. *'Ragnaid+' - The upgraded variation given to Engineers, Anthem Corps, Anthem Elites and Melodists which heals about 150HP. *'Ragnaid A+' - Issued to Engineer Veterans, this type of ragnaid heals any ally it is used on to full health. *'Ragnaid D+' - This ragnaid canister is used only by Engineer Elites and can be used to heal all ally units within the area. *'Rev Ragnaid X' - Only Medics carry this variation; it revives defeated friendlies, and brings any unit it targets to full HP. Ragnaid in Valkyria Chronicles 3 In Valkyria Chronicles 3, only Engineers carry Ragnaid, but they can revive easily anyone. They use more powerful versions of it when they Class Up. *'Rev Ragnaid S (Heals around 100-150)' *'Rev Ragnaid M (Heals around 200-300)' *'Rev Ragnaid X (Heals ALL)' Ragnaid in Valkyria Chronicles 4 All units except Tanks and Engineers carry Ragnaid. Engineers carry Revival Ragnaid, which can restore health to KOed units *Small Ragnaid: 100 HP *Revival Ragnaid: 250 HP, Revives Trivia *For gameplay purposes, Ragnaid can heal units from any injury, even at zero hit points, but it's clear from the story it is not a cure-all; for example, Berthold Gregor has a permanent limp. Category:Items